1. Technical Field
This invention relates to surface decorative carving of pumpkins and more particularly, a tool for forming such decorative carvings.
2. Background Information
Decorative pumpkins are common at HALLOWEEN time and conventionally consist of openings cut in various shapes, locations D and sizes through the wall of a pumpkin shell to portray faces and/or shapes of various configurations such as a (xe2x80x9cJack-O-Lanternxe2x80x9d).
There are numerous known cutting tools and die for making the openings in a pumpkin shell. Anyone that has carved openings in a pumpkin will readily testify to the toughness of a pumpkin shell and because of this toughness the tools must be sharp and thus are sometimes dangerous to use. Some carving knives are serrated and require a lot of strength to use. Other conventional prior art devices define sharp die tools that need to be forced though the shell to form the openings. An obvious disadvantage is that for different configurations many such die are required.
The art of pumpkin decorating normally consists of removing the pulp and seeds and sometimes some of the flesh before proceeding with making the openings. The pumpkins are effectively destroyed in this decorating process because of the holes extending through the shell to the interior. Moreover, exposure of the pulp to the atmosphere results in decay and rotting of the pumpkin within a few days of preparation. By way of example of known tools, and the art of decorating pumpkins and making jack-o-lanterns, reference may be had to the following references: U.S. Des. Pat. No. D369,070 Granted Apr. 23, 1996 to M. Hahn; U.S. Des. Pat. No. D337,703 Granted Jul. 27, 1993 to D. Fox; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. D268,639 Granted Apr. 19, 1983 to R. Johannsen. The following utility patents also teach conventional tools and methods of cutting pumpkins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,968 granted Aug. 10, 1999 to A. Solomon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,833 granted Feb. 25, 1992 to J. Paniaguas et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,114 granted May 9, 1989 to J. Bardeen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,885 granted Sep. 1, 1987 to T. Albanese; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,659 granted Oct. 27, 1981 to C. Nauman; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,574 granted Jun. 29, 1976 to H. Graves.
The present invention provides of a carving tool for shaving the surface of an object comprising an open frame and a cutter mounted on and projecting a selected distance from the frame, wherein the cutter extends as a loop from the frame.
The preferred embodiment is designed to provide a holder and guide having a small metal blade to shave a surface carving in a pumpkin, gourd, cucumber, squash, fruits, vegetable, or other plant. The device could also be used for sculpturing wood, ice, plastic, or clay objects. The preferred embodiment utilizes a handle defining a frame as a means for holding a blade wherein the frame is designed to ride on the skin or surface of the pumpkin to enable the blade to extend into the pumpkin skin at a uniform selected depth throughout the carving. The blade, and preferably a pair of spaced apart blades project from the bottom of the frame. The carving tool is designed to be small enough to hold in one hand. A preferred embodiment includes a central opening within the frame for enhancing the grip of the handle and providing an opening for easy pattern viewing. A handle having a generally elongated triangular shape with rounded corners provides good control, is hand friendly, an economical to mold. The tool may be held in the hand by grasping the handle sides with the thumb and middle finger to control side to side movement, while using the forefinger to pull the front end of the tool toward you along the pattern markings by viewing the tools guide marks.
The blades are typically from 0.01 to 0.03 inches thick and more preferably about 0.015 inches thick. The blades typically from about 0.1 to 0.3 inches wide and preferably about 0.125 inches wide. The blade is anchored in the front of the handle frame and may be molded into the frame or be manufactured separate from the frame and be secured thereto by snap in friction fits or other means of attachment. The length of the blade from the bottom of the tool will vary. Different blades have different depths and produce different effects. One preferred blade length is about 0.30 inches. The blades edge which carve the pumpkin are only sharp enough to cut pumpkin skin and not the users skin. Preferred blade shapes are the xe2x80x9cV shapexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cU shapexe2x80x9d blades. The xe2x80x9cV shapedxe2x80x9d blade is used to outline a desired pattern by first marking the pattern on the pumpkin""s surface then by placing the xe2x80x9cV shapedxe2x80x9d blade at any point of the pattern and pulling it toward the user while gently pressing down on the tool allows the blade to penetrate the pumpkin until the tool frame rests on the pumpkin skin surface. The pattern can be viewed through the tool frame""s open center wherein the pattern can be aligned with guide marks or indicia formed into or printed on the front end of the tool frame. The width of the xe2x80x9cV shapexe2x80x9d blade at the top where it is attached to the frame determines how small of a detail is possible.
The xe2x80x9cU shapexe2x80x9d blade is a wire or strip of metal forming a loop having a rounded or square bottom. The blade is placed in the outline pattern formed by the xe2x80x9cV shapexe2x80x9d blade carving and pulled along to form an outlined pattern having a uniform depth throughout the carving.
The tools preferably have all of the bottom edges rounded for smoother movement on the pumpkin""s skin. The blade end of the tool preferably has a larger rounded bottom edge that is used to aid the exit from the pattern by rolling it with an upward movement of the handle end.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool to be used on a pumpkin that can remain unopened greatly extending the useable life of the pumpkin.
It is another object of the present invention to open the pumpkin cleaning out it""s insides and using a light to create a low glow JACK-O-LANTERN with surface carvings.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool for decorating pumpkins without it being destructive by forming shallow carvings on the outer surface of the pumpkin.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool for removing shallow portions of predetermined depth from the outer surface of a pumpkin.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tool for removing a narrow shallow portion from the outer surface of a pumpkin shell leaving a carving of selected uniform depth.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a tool for removing portions of various predetermined depth from the outer surface of a pumpkin.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a pumpkin carving tool that is selectively adjustable for carving different selected depths in the outer surface of the pumpkin.
Another object of the present invention is to utilize a cutting tool having a double blade jointed together for cutting a channel or groove from the surface of the pumpkin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool having a blade defining a thin strip of metal having a wedge shaped cutting edge which is sharp enough to cut a pumpkin skin, but will not cut the tool user""s fingers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for cutting through the skin, or skin and pulp of a pumpkin, or selectively cutting a groove or channel of a desired depth through the skin and a portion of the pulp leaving a selected thickness of pulp after removal of the skin to aid in preservation of the pumpkin and to control the brightness, or illumination of light from a light source radiating from within the pumpkin through the carved skin and/or pulp cuts in the pumpkin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for coloring or staining any pulp left remaining after removal of the rine to provide colored illuminance from a light source radiating from inside the pumpkin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for sealing the exposed pulp after cutting such as with a wax or other petroleum or water based product in order to preserve the pumpkin after cutting for as much as six weeks allowing the pumpkins to be cut and sold prior to HALLOWEEN.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutter which could be used on watermelons, or other fruits and/or vegetables having a skin or rine covering a pulpy or fleshy body.
Another object of the present invention is for the tool to ride on the skin or surface of the pumpkin on either side on the blade for a uniform carving depth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an open center within the handle or frame for viewing the pattern and guide marks on the tool for alignment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for different blade depths by moving the blade up or down in the tools frame blade holding area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which can be used by pulling it toward the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool having interchangeable blades.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which is safer than a knife or saw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for crating a surface carving without opening up the inside of the pumpkin to greatly increase the pumpkin""s useable life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool to create a carving which can be painted with craft paint or a glow in the dark coating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for creating surface carvings on a pumpkin allowing the pumpkin to be carved on all sides.